


valdosaurus valentine

by knivesbian



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Prom, Senior year, Valentine's Day, aged up (for senior year not to be weird), minor benji, minor darius/brooklynn, minor dinostar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivesbian/pseuds/knivesbian
Summary: where sammy panics and lies and has to fake date yasmina until prom. we love our dinosaur sapphics.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	valdosaurus valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Currentlynotyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currentlynotyou/gifts).



> inspired by/dedicated to my bestie andreana and dinotwt. hope u enjoy! and if u see typos no u dont <3 (actually pls lmk so i can fix it thx)

Sammy starts to think she’s cursed. 

Every Valentine’s Day in high school ends up being really weird. And not in a good way.

Freshman year, someone dropped melted expired chocolates in her bag. Sophomore year, someone signed a card to someone’s boyfriend in her name. Junior year, someone littered candy all over her front lawn. 

This year, she hoped it’d be different. But no. She had gotten through almost all her classes with no Valentine’s shenanigans until she got to her final class: math.

She got to the room and sat next to Jonathon as she usually does. The rest of class was a breeze, and by the time the bell was about to ring she thought she’d gotten off scot free, until he turned to her as class was being dismissed a few minutes before the bell rang.

“Hey, Sammy can I ask you a question?” he asked nervously.

“Uh, yeah shoot.”

“Do you… maybe wanna be my valentine?” He slid her a tacky pink card. “I could take you somewhere for dinner later maybe. If you want, of course.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, but I already have one…” This was (partial) lie number one.  _ Technically _ , she did have plans with her best friend Yasmina, but it wasn’t romantic so it would  _ technically _ be ok for her to go out with him… but he didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, ok, well is it serious? Because I’d still like to take you on a date some time or wait till prom.”

“Oof, yeah, sorry it is serious. I have a girlfriend. So, automatic prom date!” Lie number two.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Is it Yasmina? Because that’s what I thought but I wasn’t totally sure.”

“Yep, yep you are exaaaaactly right. I have a girlfriend and it is Yasmina. She is my, uh, valdosaurus valentine. But, you know, we were gonna keep it quiet for a bit but oops! Now it’s out. Haha.” She sputtered lie number three out so nervously and rushed that she honestly didn’t think he’d believe her.

But he did. And the girl in front of them overheard and decided to jump in. Very loudly “Oh my god you two are sooooo cute!” She turned to the girl next to her. “Don’t you think Sammy and Yasmina are so cute?”

Pretty soon, about half the class was involved. Yas was pretty well known for her track achievements, but Sammy hadn’t expected this many people to be more invested in their alleged “relationship” than he track meets.

Thankfully, the bell rang soon after and she pushed her way through the people to meet Yaz in the parking lot. As she speed walked through the hallways, she realized what she had gotten herself into.

This year, she had been her own curse.

~~~

When Yasmina saw Sammy aggressively walking towards her she didn’t know what to expect. She assumed it had something to do with her supposed “Valentine’s curse.”

“Heyyy, Yaz, I have to tell you something but you have to promise that you won’t get mad, okay?” Sammy said when she walked up to the car.

“Uhhhh it definitely depends but sure… what’s up?”

“OK, so my curse finally caught up to me this year because in math class this guy asked me out and I turned him down so he assumed we were dating and I didn't know what to say so I agreed with him and long story short a bunch of people think we’re dating now…”

Well, she certainly hadn’t expected that. It was quite a bit to process. Normally, she would say no. This is not something she would ever want to do.

But this was Sammy.  _ Her _ Sammy. And as much as she denied it to others, she really did like her. This might be the only chance she had to even get close to dating her. 

As far as she knew, Kenji was the only person who knew about her silly little crush. If she agreed to play along with Sammy’s little lie, it’d be too obvious. So she had to lie back. 

She took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m willing to play along… as long as you promise to help me babysit my brother.”

Sammy squealed and threw her arms around her. “Thank you thank you thank you! I promise to be the best fake girlfriend ever.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Yaz responded with a playful eye roll. 

And as Sammy gave her a cheek kiss that sent her into a frenzy and got into her car, Yasmina starts to think that maybe this was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a bit awkward or stiff D: im a bit out of practice but im already working on chapter 2 so it should be up soon :)


End file.
